Move Fortress
| rarity = Rare | type = Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Moves the casting Wizard's Fortress to the targeted Town. If the Summoning Circle and Fortress were in the same town prior to casting this spell, the Summoning Circle is also moved to the same destination. }} Move Fortress is a Rare Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map. For the base Casting Cost of , the spell will move the Wizard's Fortress to a new location. This alters the Spellcasting Range, and can be used to save the Fortress from destruction. The Summoning Circle may also be moved together with the Fortress. Effects Move Fortress moves the casting Wizard's Fortress to the targeted Town. It may also move the wizard's Summoning Circle as a result. Moving the Fortress When Move Fortress is cast on a friendly Town, the casting Wizard's Fortress is immediately moved to that town. This automatically recalculates the Spellcasting Range for the casting Wizard. It also recalculates the Unrest levels in all towns across the wizard's empire, based on the race of the new Fortress town. Moving the Fortress will also move its production to the new town. Note also that if the Fortress is moved from Arcanus to Myrror it will gain to its normal output. If moved from Myrror to Arcanus, it will lose this bonus. Moving the Summoning Circle If the Wizard's Fortress and Summoning Circle were located in the same Town prior to casting this spell, they will both be moved together to the new destination. If the Summoning Circle was not present in the same town as the Fortress, it will not be moved at all when casting this spell. Usage Move Fortress may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . It may be targeted at any friendly Town - other than the one currently containing the wizard's Fortress. When the spell is cast, the game automatically opens a town-information window showing the contents of the target town. A few moments later, the Fortress (and the Summoning Circle, if applicable) will appear in the target town. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Move Fortress may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Move Fortress during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Move Fortress has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Move Fortress spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Move Fortress is the only method for voluntarily relocating a Wizard's own capital, and has many important effects on gameplay. It can come in handy if the town containing the Fortress is about to be assaulted by a large force - in which case moving it to a different location will prevent the Wizard from being banished. More importantly however, moving the Fortress about can alter its controlling Wizard's Spellcasting Range. This means that the Wizard can bring his Fortress closer to where a war is taking place, to reduce expenditure during combat! Naturally, Wizards possessing the Channeler Retort do not benefit from this as they already disregard Spellcasting Range. A more risky tactic would be to move the Fortress directly into a town that's about to come under multiple attacks. This reduces the Casting Cost of all spells used during the ensuing battles to 50% of their normal cost. However, this puts the Fortress at risk, causing banishment of the Wizard if the battle is lost! Moving the fortress into Myrror gives you a +5 power bonus. (This bonus is lost if the fortress moves back to Arcanus.) Move Fortress can also be used to manage unrest, as the race of the city containing the fortress determines which race "rules" your empire, and as such determines the penalties/bonuses to unrest in all cities of the empire (including the city containing the fortress). For a large empire containing many different races, moving the fortress into a Halfling town nearly eliminates racial unrest. Category:Instant Spells Category:Nature